


The Oscars

by kirschteinsparklez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oscars!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinsparklez/pseuds/kirschteinsparklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where some shingeki characters are top-notch actors and actresses and Marco is the newbie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oscars

Marco sat nervously in his assigned seat; at the very end of the second row. It was his first time at the Academy Awards, and honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about it. He was excited, yes, but at the same time he felt as if he didn’t belong. Although his work as a supporting role in a critically acclaimed movie was a success, and it got him a nomination, it didn’t stop him from believing he was unworthy of sitting next to A-list stars. The aforementioned work was his first; he was a greenhorn in the industry.

He glanced over at the name assigned to the seat next to him, and the seat next to that seat. Already he broke out into a sweat. Sasha Braus...and Bertholdt Hoover...and….

Those were just two of the many Marco looked up to. Not only that, they already had one or more Oscars under their belt.

He was taken aback when a woman in a sleek, ankle-length black dress approached. Her arm was hooked with a man’s, who was clad in a white tuxedo and black bow-tie. They nodded at Marco as they took their seats in the row in front of him.

Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger.

Marco felt as if his stomach was going to implode. Mikasa was literally the Queen of the Academy, with five Oscars under her belt, and most likely counting. Eren, Mikasa’s husband (and the luckiest guy in the world to most), only had one Oscar, but most of his work accumulated high ratings.

Eren turned around, facing Marco now.

“Hey, you’re Marco Bodt, right?” He asked.

Marco nodded, trying his best to keep his composure. “I am.”

Eren smiled. “Your work in Brave New World was… _fantastic_.”

Marco couldn’t help but return the smile. “Wow, thank you. That means a lot, especially coming from you.”

That’s when Mikasa turned around. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Marco.

“Congratulations on your nomination. You deserve it.” She held out her hand. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

Marco felt himself shake as he shook her hand. “Thank you so much, Mikasa.”

“Oh, who are we introducing ourselves to?”

Sasha arrived in a knee-high maroon dress with a black sash draping her shoulders. She smiled upon noticing Marco. He stood, allowing Sasha to get to her seat.

“Oh! You’re in Brave New World!” Sasha gasped. “You were amazing in that movie.”

Marco felt as if his cheeks were on fire. “Thank you, thank you.”

As more actors and actresses filled the seats around him, the more Marco felt intimidated by it all. He would find himself in small conversations with Sasha and Bertholdt, or Mikasa and Eren, or all four at the same time. There were others too, like Connie Springer and Annie Leonhardt and Reiner Braun that would join as well.

Then someone approached, taking the empty seat directly in front of Marco. Everyone around said their hellos, giving a kiss on the cheek or a pat on the back. As soon as he turned to face Marco, Marco froze.

It was none other than Jean Kirschtein. Mikasa was known for being the Queen, but this guy, he was the King. He was no older than Marco, which boggled most, seeing that he had a long history of acting, and seven Oscars under his belt. And counting.

“Jean Kirschtein. Nice to meet you.” He shook Marco’s hand.

It took Marco a minute to find his words.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jean.”

Jean smiled, and Marco felt himself blush like crazy. “Your work in Brave New World was amazing. Congratulations.”

That left Marco speechless. Fortunately, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the ceremony. Marco returned to his seat, his eyes burning into the back of Jean’s head. This guy, Marco thought, is ten times cuter in person.

As the ceremony commenced, Marco couldn’t help but fret about the fact that the one and only Jean Kirschtein watched his movie. Unless Jean was lying and was just trying to be nice, but Marco decided it would be cool to at least think Jean did something like that. Marco watched as the lights from the stage feintly lit Jean’s face, outlining his features. Marco gulped, and found himself breaking into another sweat.

The Best Actor in a Supporting Role nominees were announced, and Marco clapped for each nominee, even himself. Reiner and Connie were nominees as well, and Marco had little to no confidence in him winning.

“And the winner is-” It was Annie who was announcing. “-Marco Bodt. Brave New World.”

Marco felt like throwing up. And crying. And laughing.

He stood as those around him like Sasha and Eren and even Jean stood to pat him on the back.

Marco jogged up the steps to the stage, receiving his Oscar as he stood before the audience.

“I’m speechless,” He heard his voice crack, causing some to laugh. “This is my first Oscar for my first big performance, and I’m speechless.”

Marco thanked the usual: his family, friends, and those who helped bring the movie to life. Marco didn’t realize he was trembling until he walked backstage-

-and fainted.

He awoke to a few paramedics and a familiar face looming over him. The familiar one held two Oscars in one hand and a water bottle in another.

“Oh, God…” Marco muttered.

The paramedics were speaking and asking him questions, but all Marco could focus on was the really attractive guy watching the situation unfold before him.

Marco raised a hand to his head. “My head really hurts.”

“We’re gonna sit you up, and you’re gonna have to drink lots of water, alright?”

Marco nodded. His upper body was raised, and instantaneously someone handed him a bottle of water.

“Thank you…” Marco began to drink.

“No problem.” Jean replied.

After the paramedics assured that Marco was okay, Marco found himself sitting next to Jean on a bench, drinking water in pure and utter humiliation. He was surprised Jean hadn’t thrown his Oscar at him and laughed.

“You alright, dude?” There was a hint of worry as Jean glanced at the other.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. My head still kind of hurts.”

“So does that mean you’re not going to attend the afterparty?”

Marco was taken aback by such a direct question. “What?”

“I mean- Congratulations on your Oscar.” Jean held the miniature gold statue before him.

Marco’s mind was still reeling over Jean’s question.

“Do you _want_ me to go to the afterparty?”

Jean’s shoulders fell in defeat. “....Yeah.”

“Then I’ll go.”

Jean shook his head, however his eyes said otherwise. “No, you should rest instead.”

“Jean, you just admitted you wanted me to go. If you want me to go, then I’ll go.”

Jean smiled, and Marco felt his heart beat sporadically.

“We could take my car?” Jean pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

“Please?” Marco chuckled nervously. “I don’t feel like driving at the moment.”

“No problem.”

Marco had a good time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus: jean and marco climb back into jean's car after the afterparty and kiss kiss kiss
> 
> The Oscars were today so why not  
> and i skimmed through it so i apologize for any mistakes i missed  
> OH and when jean is looming over marco after he faints, and he's holding two Oscars, that means he won one ;)


End file.
